Can I Borrow Your Book? A Kakashi Hatake Oneshot
by iampinja
Summary: *Request "I turned around, with much difficulty since the arms were still tightly wound around my waist, and faced my savior. Silver hair, black mask, one eye, Kakashi. It was then that I realized the position we were in, his arms around my waist, mine around his neck, our faces dangerously close. My cheeks instantly flamed red, no doubt he saw because he smiled right after."


From my seat on the roof top of my apartment, I could see the whole town perfectly. It was smack-dab in the middle of everything. The lights were beautiful at night, so peaceful, it was like you were in a different world. Different animals came out to lurk, bugs and insects gracefully danced in the sky. Konoha was such a better place at night, no fighting, no missions, just relaxation and my favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise. I looked up at the night sky, at the stars, at the moon. They were my favorite out of everything that came out of the darkness that is night. They were so relaxing, just floating there in the sky, not bothering anyone, but watching over all. When I looked up at the night sky all my troubles fell away and I felt safe, like I could do anything.

I would come out here every night and sit, just to relax or to get my mind of something that was troubling me. That something was normally more of a someone, Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat ninja of Konoha. He was like me in a way. Alone. He, however, doesn't shut out everyone out of his life, like I do. He just smiles and socializes with everyone, where as I keep to myself and never let anyone in. You can't trust anyone in life, men and boys especially. That's what I use to think, but not anymore, thanks to Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto, my little fox, he was like a little brother to me. I hated when people would make fun of him or be mean to him just because of what the fourth did. It wasn't his fault, he didn't want to be like that, so why would people be so cruel? Because people only care about themselves and their own lives.

The sun was starting to peak out over the horizon, casting an eery glow around everything. Was I really out here all night thinking? It was too early to go to sleep, I would have to get up in another half and hour anyway. Oh well, I've gone without sleep before, I could do it again. I jumped down from the roof, five stories above the ground, and made my way to the training grounds. I loved it there in the morning, it was so peaceful, I preferred to train alone. I was use to it, no one would ever train with me when I was little, not even my father. I stopped walking to shake my head back and forth to clear my mind, I had to focus.

I walked over to an empty tree with a kunai target bored tied on it. There were leftover kunai's in it, none even close to the bull's eye, a Genin I'd assume. The knot that held the circular board to the tree was frayed and looked like it was about to fall off. It would do, all the training equipment looked like that, in fact this was one of the nicer ones. I took about fifty paces back and unzipped my weapon pouch tied around my right leg. I reached in and took out three kunai's and two shuriken. Pulling my arm back into position, I released the weapons, all five hit their marks. It wasn't that hard, I'd been doing that for years. As I was about to grab more I felt someone's chakra from behind me and I froze.

I quickly whipped around and send four Kunais with paper bombs attached soaring at the unknown person. The loud _Boom!_ I'm sure woke everyone up in a five-mile radius of the small park. I waited for the smoke to clear so I could see who dare to sneak up on me. When it did though, no one was there, just some broken branches on the ground above a black burn mark. I put my guard up and sensed their chakra behind me. When did they get there? I turned back around to the way I was facing before, ready to attack. I stopped myself though when I saw a familiar silver-haired Jounin leaning against the tree that held the target. He was reading one of his Icha Icha Paradise books, it was the newest one. What! That wasn't suppose to come out until next week, how did he get it? I could just ask to borrow it, but then he'd know I read them. Then Naruto would find out and then the whole town and that would just be embarrassing. After all the years of sneaking around and going to other villages where no one knew me to buy one of those books, I couldn't surrender now. I guess I could wait another week.

"Hello to you too, Katsumi." He said lowering his book so I could see the mocking smile on his masked face.

"Kakashi! I'm sorry I didn't realise it was you!" I waved my arms in front of my face to try and hide the light blush that had placed itself on my cheeks.

"It's alright," he said and went back to reading his book, then I remembered something.

"Aren't you suppose to be helping Naruto with his new Jutsu?" If I recall correctly, Naruto was bragging that 'Kaka-Sensei' was going to teach him his own special Jutsu. One that only he can use.

"Hmmmm, yes that does start today, doesn't it." He didn't look up, he didn't even move.

"Kakashi, aren't you going to go teach him?"

"Not yet," If he wanted to be late that was fine with me, but I wasn't comfortable with him just standing there reading his book, blocking my target. A sly smile spread over my face as a plan formed in my mind.

"Hey, Kakashi."

"Hmmm," he mumbled. Kakashi took his eyes off of the book after he felt the girls chakra disappear. A kunai flew passed his head, right past his ear, and hit dead center bulls eye on the training target.

"Could you please move, you're blocking my target." I said in my honey sweet voice, appearing above him dangling from a tree.

"Of course," he smiled at me, as if my stunt didn't scare him at all. "I'm finished with my book anyway." Already! He had only been at least two or three chapters in when he got here. How could he have possibly finished so fast? "Would you like to read it? I saw you eyeballing it when I first took it out. Jiraiya sent it to me, it isn't suppose to be out for another week you know."

What! How did he know that I read those pervy books?! I knew he was talented but I didn't think he could read minds too. By this time I was standing in front of him, he had a smirk on his face and mischief was playing in his eyes.

"I see you reading them at night, I didn't know that you liked these kinds of books." There he goes with the mind reading thing again. He raised his eyebrow at my expression, mouth agape like I was going to say something, but nothing coming out. Eyebrows knitted together in a mix of agitation and embarrassment and eyes that were smoldering with worry. His smirk widened as he took my delayed reaction and lack of words as a conformation. I quickly tried to defend myself,

"Well I don't!" I said a little too loudly.

"Don't what, Katsumi-Sensei?" Naruto said jumping out of the bushes.

I yelped in surprise and leapt into the nearest thing, which happened to be the silver-haired Jounin's arms. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I blubbered out, my face redder than a tomato.

"Am I interrupting something?" Yamato asked. Great why doesn't the whole village just come out of hiding now.

"Nothing!" I tried saying but Naruto interrupted me,

"They were fighting, I think they were having a lovers spat. Kaka-Sensei when's the wedding?" Was he serious, my eyes widened, Kakashi had the same blank look on his face that he had everytime Naruto was being annoying. I however, didn't think that my face could get any redder but apparently it can, because it did.

"Wo wo wo Naruto, Kakashi and I aren't getting married and we aren't having a lovers spat because we're not lovers!" I tried to explain.

"Oh really, then why were you standing so close to him, and then when I scared you jumped into his arms?"

"It was an accident!"

"I'm sure it was," he winked. "Well I got to go Katsumi-Sensei, come on Kaka-Sensei you have to teach me my Jutsu remember." The overly energetic blonde bounced over to Kakashi and hung on his arm. This whole time Yamato just stood there and laughed, he knew nothing was going on between the two Jounin.

"Yes of course Naruto, I remember. Goodbye, Katsumi." Before I could answer Kakashi and Yamato poofed away and Naruto sent me one more wink before he ran away.

"Why me!" I whined as I stomped my foot childishly. My face was slowly going back to its normal color, good thing too because I was going shopping with Kurinai in an hour and I didn't want her to notice.

* * *

I gazed up into the clear night sky, the stars were particularly bright tonight. I loved them, the stars, A light sigh left my lips as I thought of the events that happened today, all of which leading up to that stupid incident. It was all Kakashi's fault, if he would have just listened to me then I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. Ugh, stupid Kakashi, if he would have just kept his mouth shut. It made me wonder though, how he knew that I liked to read the Icha Icha paradise books. He said that he saw me reading them at night on the roof, but that would mean that he's watching me. Which he couldn't be, because then that would mean that he likes me, or that he's a stalker, but don't people normally stalk who they like? I sighed again for the second time tonight,

"He'll never like me."

"Who won't?" I heard someone ask from right behind my ear. I screamed and would've fallen over the side of the building but a pair of strong arms wound around my waist preventing anything from happening. I turned around, with much difficulty since the arms were still tightly wound around my waist, and faced my savior. Silver hair, black mask, one eye, Kakashi. It was then that I realized the position we were in, his arms around my waist, mine around his neck, our faces dangerously close. My cheeks instantly flamed red, no doubt he saw because he smiled right after.

"Kakashi, I think you can let me go now." Even though I loved being this close to him, it was starting to get a bit awkward.

"Answer my question first," I'm sure he saw the confusion on my face because he clarified. "Who won't ever like you?" I guess it was now or never. I slowly built up the courage to tell him. He was going to either accept my feelings or reject them. I would love the first to happen but I could live with the other, at least he would know.

"You," I said quietly. It was dead silent for a while, for a long while actually. He must not feel the same and just doesn't know how to let me down nicely. I tried to move away from the man but, his grip only tightened. "Kakashi, let me go," It was more of a plead than a demand, sadness lacing my voice. He did something that shocked me, instead of letting go, he tightened his grip on me and placed his face in the crook of my neck. I could feel his hot breath, sending shivers down my spine, and I froze.

"Your wrong, you know." He said as quietly as I had.

"What?" He brought his face back up to mine, looking me straight in the eye.

"I like you Katsumi Tsukiko, always have." I couldn't think anymore, was he serious?

"Really?" He nodded his head, yes. "Well then, I like you too Kakashi Hatake, always have, always will." He smiled at that. I can't believe this was actually happening. I slowly, cautiously, leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his masked cheek. I could feel him smile lightly,

"Kakashi, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, my dear." He answered.

"Can I borrow your book?" I asked, a shy smile on my face. My smile widened as he pulled the new Icha Icha Paradise book out and handed it to me.

"Anytime," he said and he placed a light kiss on my lips.


End file.
